Forum:Does anyone need a DPS calculator?
Hey there! I've been working on a DPS calculator for some time and i'd like to know if you'd like something like this. I could release it, but i need some feedback, you know ... not to do something pointless xD Anyway, the formula i'm using for calculating the DPS is the right one, i've been testing it myself for a while :D I mention that it is constantly improved! BTW ^^ here are some screens: <---- This is what u press after u have typed in all the values :P <--- Message box appearing each time u type something wrong features still in progress ^^ So, please give me ur feedback, i'd really appreciate it! Thanks! :D UPDATE: The software has been released! This does not mean that i'll stop upgrading it ^^ if you find any glitches please give me some feedback & i'll make sure i'll solve them. Have fun! UPDATE 2: The software now contains a little history, so it can remember your last 7 calculations elemental and non elemental :D also, weapon dps is displayed with andwithout elemental as well ^^ BTW: Still working on that android app xD Here's the link: Borderlands App 1.1 How to use? + any rough data (122*7) still needs to be introduced as a number (854). This will be fixed, i just need some time ^^ Yingerman! :D + if you try any other things the software should stop you ^^ + initial reload time: 2, recoil: 10 from wikia :D +++ sry guys, instead of typing data with . you'll have to use commas , i know it's annoying, but it's a bug, i'm working on it. Sorry again ^^ 125.7 is 125,7 : I am not sure i completely understand this tool but I do think the more technically knowledgable folks around here might find it interesting. Thanks for your contribution. 19:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's looking good, just keep improving it! Yingerman 03:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : Cool tool. Why does recoil reduction factor into the DPS calculation? Also, while it's nice to have a handy desktop calculator, I think most people interested would stick to gearcalc, since it generates more stats and information than just DPS. Logisim : : For shotguns, can you enter 122*7? or does it need to be in product form 854? Also, you have recoil reduction, but how does it figure out initial reload time? I'd also include a very breif notepad tutorial describing exactly how to input the information. Other than that, it looks like you've got a keeper! Yingerman : : : I really want to like this calculator, but so far it doesn't seem to be working. Example: Weapon stats for an assault rifle = 394 Dam, 91.3 Acc, 6.9 RoF, 55 Mag with 49% Recoil Reduction. When Recoil Reduction (RR) is checked and I enter 49, it seems to give an accurate DPS of 1509. When RR is unchecked, DPS is only 123. I think your math needs some work. : Other points I think need to be addressed: :* Clicking doesn't work the way it should. It's backwards. :* Add a notepad tutorial of how everything works. :* Name your calculator something besides "Borderlands App" :* Make RR and Reload stat more... understandable. I'm not sure how to use them. :* Allow Weapon Magazine size to equal - Yingerman 03:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Any chance for an android app?!?!?!? :) Sure! xD i'm starting to work on it right now :D Thanks for the idea :D I'll publish the app in 2 days or so ^^ That's awesome :) I used the Calc last night and like it alot. What about including an example here like pic of item card and pic of program w/all stats filled in and calculated? Looks sharp man I'll give'er a go today after work. I was wondering how Recoil is factored into DPS? waldo2000